Over Throwing Black Doom
by AdriRosi
Summary: Sarah makes a mistake that allows Black Doom to use Shadow to take over the world. Raechel is convinced by a ghost that Shadow can be saved, but Sarah has lost all hope for that. Will a chance run-in with him give her a spark of hope? Shadow x OC and slight Tails x OC


**You can find some info about my OCs and a trailer for this fanfic here: s/9464245/1/My-OCs-Sonic-the-Hedgehog I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Sarah the Mouse's P.O.V.**

I was walking through that woods. I was very confused and had a lot on my mind. I was recently on the ARK, that space station thing orbitting the planet. It would have if crashed into the planet if Sonic and Shadow hadn't stopped it. What really bugged me was that Shadow didn't come back. I can see the future. I SAW him alive after he and Sonic saved the planet, so how can he be dead? Was my vision wrong? My visions have never been wrong before, so how could it have been wrong this time? I kicked a tree in frustration. I kicked so hard, green leaves fell down on my orange dress-like hoodie. I guess there was kinda sorta maybe something other than my vision being wrong that bugged me. The fact that I might not ever see him terrified me for some reason.

Before the ARK started to hurdle towards the planet, I had many encounters with Shadow while I was trying to make sure that everything would happen as it was supposed to. I kept my hood over my head and tried run away when I was noticed. That is until he finally caught me and demanded I tell him who I was and why I was Following him. I simply pulled down my hood and told him my name. Shadow got such a surprised look on his face. I think he was blushing. With him so surprised, I managed to get away without anwsering the next question. And after several other breif encounters came the last one. Shadow was going to go out and save the planet when he ran into me. Shadow was just stood there while I stared at the planet through a window. "If you're going to say something, go ahead and say it," I had said. I turned my head to look at him. "We don't have much time."

Shadow looked as though he might be nervous. He began to stutter, "You...uh...I...um..." It seemed like he just couldn't find the right words. I was starting to grow impatient. Suddenly, Shadow grabbed me by the wrists and pulled me closer. Our noses were just an inch apart. I felt my cheeks get a little warm. He stared straight into my eyes. "I-if I come back," he started, "c-can we...hang out some time?" I felt my cheeks warm up even more. "Yes, of course," I answered him. I didn't worry much about that 'if'. I just knew he would come back. I had seen him alive after he and Sonic saved the planet.

I kicked another tree and brought myself out of my flashback. He didn't come back. I was WRONG! My mind went back to the moment when he pulled me close. Those crimson eyes staring into my violet eyes. How close we were. That weird feeling I had. I...think I kinda liked it. I had never ever felt it before, and something in me told me that I would never feel it again becausen HE was gone! I reached into my pocket to grab the only part of him that was recovered: a golden ring from around his wrist. My fingers wrapped around some sort of stone, and I suddenly remembered the excuse I gave my friends for coming out here.

I didn't tell them that I was going to try and cool down my emotions, 'cuz then they would know what kind of emotional state I was in. So I told them that I was going to look for Chaos Emeralds, and they gave me one of the one we already had to help in my search. They told me about some reaction it would have when near another Emerald. I took it out of my pocket and stared deeply into it. I sighed. "I'll go head and look," I said to myself. "Anything to get this stuff off my mind."

I looked for what felt like hours without getting a single reaction from the Chaos Emerald in my hand. And when I did get one, it was like a long game of "hot and cold." Eventually, I found my way into a small clearing. I froze and dropped the Chaos Emerald in shock. Lying on the ground a few feet in front of me was a black hedgehog. Shadow. Right here. In the woods. With me just STANDING THERE AND NOT DOING ANYTHING TO SEE IF HE WAS OKAY! I snapped out of my shock and dashed to his side. I grabbed his wrist with my left hand (the one that's mechanical), and used my right hand to search for a pulse or a heart beat or... something to show me he was alive. I couldn't find ANYTHING!

"No..." I said softly, tears starting to flood my version. I pressed Shadow's hand against my cheek and shut my eyes as the tears fell. "I WAS wrong. You really DID die! And I'm actually CRYING over LOSING YOU! I've NEVER CRIED LIKE THIS BEFORE! Not even when my PARENTS DIED! WHY DO I CARE SO MUCH ABOUT YOU!" I was losing control of my emotions. I couldn't tell the others I found him. What if I got like this in front of them? I open my eyes a bit and something red and glowing in his other hand. I carefully reached over and took it out of his hand. It was a red Chaos Emerald. That was how I found him. I stared deep into it, and suddenly, I saw what looked Shadow in side it. He was with some blonde human girl. They were looking out a window.

I couldn't care less about what they were staring at. All I cared about was that I could see Shadow in it. I put the Emerald in my pocket, kissed Shadow on the cheek (I have no idea why I would do such a thing), and then began to work my way out of the clearing and back home.

**Black Doom P.O.V**

I watched that stupid girl walk back into the woods. Just as planned, Shadow stirred on the ground. My plan work perfectly. Not only that, that stupid girl left a Chaos Emerald behind. Taking over this world is just too easy.

* * *

**Well, that's the introduction. I hope you liked it. If enough people like this, I'll continue. But for now, bye!**


End file.
